


Tumble into Her Arms

by WintermoonQueen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: Elsa is stubborn and has an affinity for putting herself in harm's way. Luckily, Honeymaren still loves her anyway.Elsamaren drabble | Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	Tumble into Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt I had gotten on tumblr a couple months back and realized I never uploaded it here. It's cute and thought others might enjoy it here as well :)

“I told you not to climb up the tree after Bruni and what do you do?”

“Climb the tree,” Elsa sighed, hanging her head; the long, blonde waves cascaded around her face like a curtain.

Honeymaren watched her for a minute with a deep frown. The racing of her heart only just begun to calm into a steadier rhythm. Fifth Spirit or not, this woman was going to be the death of her.

Honeymaren let loose a drawn out sigh before she reached forward to tuck strands of blonde hair behind Elsa’s ear. The tips of her fingers lingered there, ghosting over the impossibly pale, soft skin.

Part of her wanted to take Elsa’s face in her palms and kiss her senseless; the other half of her thoughts wanted Honeymaren to grab Elsa by the shoulders, shake her, and scream, ‘ _Why didn’t you just listen?!_ ’

However, such musings vanished the moment Honeymaren noticed the flash of pain cross Elsa’s bright blue eyes before she’d squeezed them shut and clenched her teeth with a low groan. The Northuldran woman frowned and her gaze traveled down to Elsa’s outstretched, trembling leg.

“May I?” she asked, her voice taking on a gentler tone. Her eyes locked on Elsa’s face–whose gorgeous blue eyes peeked just beneath her dark lashes–searching for consent.

Elsa took in a shaky breath, her chest rising unsteadily, and nodded.

Honeymaren ventured down to her calf, tenderly probing down to her ankle. When Elsa jerked with a pained gasp, she halted.

“Is it your ankle?” Honeymaren asked, blinking up to watch the other woman’s face as she probed again. Elsa’s eyes remained squeezed shut, but she nodded vigorously. “Hang on, I’ll be right back.”

Honeymaren wandered off, but only just far enough so she can still see Elsa laying against the tree, and gathered a couple of sturdy branches. When she came back to Elsa’s side, she dumped the branches on the ground as she dropped to her knees and tore the sleeve of her tunic.

Elsa’s eyes widened at the sound, alarmed. 

“Honeymaren you don’t–”

Honeymaren cuts in. “Shh, relax. This shirt is old anyway, you’re more important.”

Elsa sighed, closing her eyes again and resting her head back against the trunk of the tree as Honeymaren worked on wrapping her ankle in a temporary splint.

Once she was finished, Honeymaren sat back on her heels to inspect her wrap. “That should be good enough for now.”

Before Elsa could respond, Honeymaren gently scooped her into her arms, being especially mindful of her ankle.

“W-What–Honey–!” Elsa gasped, hands scrambling for purchase on Honeymaren’s shoulders. Honeymaren chuckled, cutting off the rest of her sentence by sealing Elsa’s lips with a deep kiss.

When Honeymaren pulled away, she grinned at the deep flush that crawled up Elsa’s neck and bloomed on her cheeks. When Elsa caught Honeymaren’s gaze, she covered her eyes against the redness of her face.

“Stubborn, but beautiful as ever. Let’s get you back to camp and have that ankle properly looked at.”


End file.
